


Right Here

by Riptide14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide14/pseuds/Riptide14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the heroes of Olympus win, Percy and Annabeth try to move on and be college students. But can they be normal and still enjoy their lives as sophomores in college after the horror they suffered in hell? Can they both overcome their tortured past together when it comes back to haunt them? Story set after the events of Blood of Olympus with few changes. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Right Here**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

Waking up is always hard but it's brutal when your alarm is blaring in your ear.

"Just one more minute!" I moan into my pillow and I smack my snooze alarm. The next time I wake up it's 7:30 am and my first  class starts at 8. And my first class's building is 15min from my dorm.

"Shit!" I yell as I jump out of bed and get ready. I race across the dorm room to brush my teeth and hair and threw on whatever was on my floor. Frankly I didn't care if it was the same outfit as yesterday, I could not afford to be late to class, especially when there was a test involved. I get my backpack, keys, my phone and sprint out of my room. I am running down the hall and a girl on my floor who has seen this routine more than I care to admit screams, " You got 15 min! " 

 "Thanks Hannah." I call as I burst open the door to the stairs and I race out to the front of the building. Outside, I see my boyfriend in his roommate's car smirking in the driver's seat.

When I opened the passenger seat I breathe heavily and ask, "Oh thank gods Percy! How did you know I was late?"

He replied with a smirk and said, " Well it is Monday and you are always late on Monday."

I smack him, " Just drive Seaweed Brain, we now got ten minutes."

He revved up the engine and said," Ten minutes? Please I can get you there in 5."

And so we were off zipping and weaving our way through the campus to south quad where my 1st class was. It was a class about Greek mythology and well my professor doesn't like me so much. Not because I am sometimes late but being a demigod I know a lot more about mythology then he could ever learn. We will just say that we don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things and there are a lot of arguments about the stories and myths. 

"I am so jealous you don't start until 10."

"Well, you scheduled your classes. I told you that this would be a struggle for you." He says with his goofish smile that makes me want to kiss and smack him hard all at the same time. 

Lucky Percy. When we came back to high school, Percy began swimming and even barely using powers, he got a full scholarship here and early option to schedule classes before everyone else. 

We arrived with 5mins to spare. 

"Thanks for the ride and great driving!" I say as I peck his cheek and run up the stairs to class.

**Percy**

After taking my heavy sleeper girlfriend to class and having early practice, I open my dorm room, walk over to my bed and fall down in exhaustion. I share a dorm with this kid named Mark but he has a class all day, so I am here all alone. I go to take a nice hot shower and while I was in there, I remembered that today was Annabeth's and mine's four year anniversary! Oh my gods I completely forgot and I think she did too but we both have our reasons.. I mean she would have seemed pissed or something if she did remembered. _Wow_ I thought _four years!_  

We have been together for so long. I mean I known her since I was 12. We went on many quests together and saved the world before we became a couple. But before we could try to be a normal couple, I went missing for 8 months which sucked. When we finally reunited with each other we got trapped in Tartarus together. That experience still gives me nightmares. When we finally got out and saved the world with our friends, Annabeth and I finished high school together and decided to go to college together. But althoug on the outside it seems to the world we are better, we still have shadows of our time in hell that we carry around. 

I still don't sleep that much and I can barely eat. I can't physically force myself to wolf down food like I use to. Annabeth also has some effects from being there. She has awful nightmares and she doesn't like being in the dark. Her roommate is Piper, so she keeps the bathroom light on for her. Some times when her nightmares are really bad she calls me and we go walk through campus. We walk until she has calmed down which can take awhile but I don't mind because I would do anything for her. Anyway we both graduated high school and came to NYU together. It's been the best two years of my life and our love has grown stronger. Our friends Jason , Leo , Frank and Hazel all go to different colleges nearby. We see them from time to time but not that often. Piper and Jason are still together but they have been having some rough patches lately . Frank and hazel broke up but I feel like they will get together soon. _How long have I been in here?_ I thought. I jumped out of the shower and looked at the clock . _20 mins_! 

**Annabeth**

Half way through my test, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I quickly look to see that  I got a text from Percy. I quickly look at it and it says.

"Hey do you know what day it is?"

I roll my eyes and wished he was next to me so I could slap him on the head. I reply, " It's Monday. Ok I know I need a better alarm clock!"

He responded " Yah I know that but think about the date Wise Girl."

I stop and  I remember, _Oh my gods it's our anniversary!_

" I am so sorry I completely forgot! :( " I reply and sent the text. _Oh shit he is going to be so upset!_

He responds "It's ok! I forgot too I literally just remembered! I was thinking about it and we have been together for 4 years :D! "

 _4 years_ I thought. Four years and I love him even more then I ever thought I could.

I text back " I can't believe it! Four years and every second I have loved you even more ;) "

But before i could wait for a response, Mr. McQueen starts walking up my aisle so I shove my phone in my pocket and finish my test in 5 min, much to his annoyance. 

**Percy**

After my last class I go to meet Annabeth for lunch. I grab a small sandwich and search for a blonde with her head glued to some books. Finally, I see her sitting carefully studying a book. I sit down next to her and say," Hey!"

She looks up and says, " Hi! " 

"How was your day?" she asks me.

 "Ok you?"

She smiles and says, "Much better now that I know what day it is. I still can't believe we both forgot but I guess we have been so busy lately it just slipped."

I agree and then say, " Well sorry that's it's not going to be special like previous years. "

She says ," I don't mind as long as I have you. So for dinner how about Chinese? You could come to my dorm and we could study together. Piper isn't here because she went to go visit Hazel over the weekend. She has been hurting since the breakup."

I answer, "That's nice of Piper and whatever you want Wise Girl."'

" So it's a date! I know you have swim practice at 3 so lets make it at 7 ok? I have to go and meet with this freshman who needs help with her classes, so I will see you then." She then kisses me goodbye and leaves.

I look at her and thank the gods that she is mine.

_After swim practice_

I was getting ready to leave when Sam, one of my friends on the swim team, comes up behind me and scares the crap out of me.

"Shit!" I scream as I jump and everything in my locker falls to the floor including Riptide, which I still have  with me  just incase. I curse in Greek and begin picking my stuff up while Sam is laughing like crazy.

" Shut up" Sam couldn't stop laughing and I ask angrily, " Did you want something Sam?"

He finally stops and says,  " Sorry that was just so damn funny! Anyway there is a party Friday at my place and I was wondering if you and Annabeth wanted to come? I need a partner to play corners and you are the only one who will lose just to help me get drunker then I am. You in?"

Sam his parties. I like them too only  if Annabeth goes too.

"Yah, I will ask Annabeth and tell you tomorrow." I say as I walk away to go meet my girlfriend who is going to be pissed I am late.

I was running a little late to meet Annabeth thanks to sam's surprise. I raced over to her dorm and prayed to gods she wouldn't kill me for being so late. When I finally  got there I knock on her door and waited for Annabeth to answer. She comes to the door and smiles, "Seaweed Brain nice of you to show up!

I kiss her on the cheek and answer , " Sorry practice ran late."

I look around and sit down on her little couch. Her dorm room is filled with books and blueprints, just typical Annabeth things that I have grown used to. She sits down next to me and says" I ordered the food so it should be here in a bit."

"Great. Hey, Sam is having a party Friday I think after the swim meet. He was wondering if we wanted to go?" I ask.

She answers with a shrug, "Sure, why not we need a break anyway!"

I look at her and I think about all the years that we have been together. There isn't anyone I rather be with and she makes me a better person everyday and she understands my insecurities like no one else. While everyone always has seen me as the hero of Olympus, or the star swimmer, or the idiot in the back of the class, somehow she sees something else in me. She makes me understand that I am something more and I can be more then the labels others put on me.  She is my best friend and I hope someday my wife although that's years away. I knew from the moment I met her she was special. I just didn't know how special she would be to me.

"Seaweed Brain, what are you thinking about?" she asked

I pause and look at her and respond with the most cheesiest but truth statement I could think of.

"You and how beautiful you are." I reply as kiss her. At first it's  gentle and tender but then it becomes intense. We kiss and lose time and only notice the door knock when we break away for air. Annabeth smiles and goes to the door as I look on and wish I could continue a pretty great kiss.

**Annabeth**

I grab the food, get some drinks, and sit down next to my Seaweed Brain. He opens the food and puts all of my favorite Chinese food on my plate and only a little bit of white rice and some chicken on his. Ever since we got out of Tartutus, Percy doesn't really eat that much. He barely sleeps either. He doesn't know how much I know about what he is going through, but I know who he is and since then he has never been the same. That place changed us both but Percy's experience was much worse then mine. He always downplays his effects but I know what happened and I know it stills tortures him everyday. He doesn't want people to think he is weak when really he is the strongest person I know. But he doesn't see himself that way, and it breaks my heart to know that he still considers himself that lost 12 year old boy searching for someone to save his mom. Going through hell brought out some of our worst fears but for Percy, he was put through so much it's unbearable to see him suffer so much.

While we were down there, we were captured by these awful monsters working for the titans who were trying to get out. They beat me up pretty bad but they treated Percy worse. Because he was who he was and because their boss hated Percy, they decided to take matters into their own hands. They chained Percy up and tortured him for hours, all the while I was too weak to help him and I had to watch. There are scars all over his chest and back and no matter how much ambrosia we gave him, nothing could heal those scars and he was stuck with them forever. When people ask him about it, he just says that it was in a bad skiing accident. As I look at Percy while he eats his food, not knowing I am staring at him, I can see the shadows of hell outlined in his kind green eyes. But I decide to not dwell on the past anymore and move forward. I kiss Percy on his cheek and begin to eat my dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy**

After spending time with Annabeth and doing some homework, which I will be honest I didn't really do much, I walked back to my dorm to finish it and go to bed. The grounds of campus were empty making my walk to the dorms peaceful and quiet. As I walk to my dorm, I just am thinking about Annabeth. I mean I always think about her but right now I am thinking about us and our future together. I know that one day I want to marry her but I think right now it might be too early. But I mean four years together is a long time and because we are demigods, our life expectancy is very short and even being this old is a miracle. Personally, I could marry her right now and think it's the perfect time but I know Annabeth wants to explore more of her major and find a job first. Still, I wanted to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her. As I get to my dorm room, I open the door to my roommate Mark, studying at his desk. He doesn't talk much and we get along but we only really co-exist together. I was going to live with some of my friends but our plans fell through and I got stuck with Mark.

 "Hey. I am going to bed so goodnight." He says and walks to his bunk and passes out quickly. Mark is a heavy sleeper and he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

" Well goodnight then." I say as I head over to my side of the room to get my toothbrush. After I brush my teeth, I take off my shirt and change into my sweats. I briefly look up at the long mirror against our door and that's when I noticed them. My scars. They are all over my body and each one is a painful reminder of what I faced. I look at them and begin to relive all of the pain that I was put through again. I quickly brake out of the trance and finish changing and hop in bed. I got my iPod and pray to have an better night's sleep then I have in the past.  _Ok let's try to fall asleep tonight please._ I put my ear phones in and close my eyes. But of course the nightmares cpme like they always do.

_It's dark and I can barely see because of my bleeding, swollen eye. I scream at our captors._

" _P_ _lease don't hurt her! Take me instead!" I cry out desperately to save Annabeth but the monster all laugh._

_" Oh that will be our pleasure Percy Jackson! But our master wants to kill you on his own and while we can't change that, we can take other things into consideration. You there," he says to his fellow monster, "Grab Perseus and lets have some fun with him. Master will be so happy." I feel hands grab my arms and drag me away from Annabeth as I struggle against them._

_"Percy, no!" Annabeth screams and I tell her._

_" It's ok Annabeth. I love you."_

_" Percy, stop please don't do this! Please no!" She cries out again and a monster screams at her._

_"Quiet daughter of Athena!" I then hear a hard smack against her flesh and struggle harder towards her. Spouts of water tear through the cave walls and I yell._

_"Annabeth! Don't you DARE touch her!"_

_Instead I hear my captors laugh and I feel cold chains clinch around my wrists. "Now it's your turn, Percy Jackson!"_

_I hear a crack of a whip and my body burns with unbearable pain as I scream._

I wake with a start. I am covered in sweat and instantly, I touch my chest where my scars are. Sitting up in my bunk, my body trembles as I try to calm down and put my head in my hands. It all seems so real still after all this time and somehow it feels like it's happening all over again. Since I was a kid, I have always had nightmares but these are the worse I ever have. Even after all this time after the war, it feels like I am still trapped and I can't escape hell. Annabeth knows a little bit about my dreams, but she doesn't know about how bad they really are. I don't want to worry her or act like my issues are bigger then hers because we both experienced hell together, so I just tell her that they are just typical demigod dreams. After all this time and so many years after hell, Annabeth thinks that I am mostly healed and well. She still thinks that I am the same person I was before. But I have changed and I lost the person I was before I fell in that hole with her in Rome. Annabeth doesn't know that I can barely handle loud noises like doors slamming or chains moving. My body freezes whenever someone asks me where my scars come from. There are so many things I can't tell Annabeth because I don't her to see me as damaged.

That Friday, I am in my philosophy class when we begin talking about dramatic experiences and how they effect people's mind and their judgement, specifically PTSD. Before this topic in class, I wasn't paying attention but it wasn't until I looked up and saw the slide on those experiences that the flashbacks hit me.

_" Annabeth?" I whisper in pain as she comes into my blurry, swollen vision. I call out for her but all I can hear is_ _high pitch screams belonging to Annabeth. They are distant and i scream for her as my body shakes with pain. I can also hear the monstrous laughs all around me. It'_ _s pitch black and I couldn't see anything._

Finally,  I snap out of it and quickly get up and run out the door. I storm  into the bathroom and stand by the sink, splashing water in my face. I keep telling myself to calm down but I can't. It was so real. Deciding to not go back to class, I walk out of the building and head earlier to practice before the swim meet tonight. Hopefully being in the water can calm me down and relieve my thoughts of the flashbacks.

* * *

**Annabeth**

After the meet I sat in the stands and wait for him to come out to tell him good job and to tell him that besides forgetting our 4 year anniversary, he also forgot his birthday. A bit later, Percy comes out and I tell him" hey good job you guys did great!" He smiles lightly and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks, so are you ready to go to Sam's party?"

"Sure but I have to remind you that you also forgot your birthday yesterday Seaweed Brain!" I laugh expecting him to blush and get embarrassed but instead he just slightly smiles and says, "Oh well there is always next year. I expect a huge party to make up for this.

I laugh and take his hand with a smile as we both walked to Sam's frat house. Inside, the music is loud and you can hear and feel the bass everywhere. People are dancing and making out in the open or in corners. So all in all a typical frat party.

" I'll go get us some drinks before Sam comes and steals me for the night. " Percy yells over the music and he goes over to the bar.

While Percy is gone, Sam comes up and says, " Hey, you made it!"

"Hi Sam. How many drinks have you had already?"

" 5 and still counting! Hey is Percy ok? Someone told me that he left his philosophy class in the middle of class and that he looked upset."

Percy came up to us and handed me a drink. He then clapped Sam on the back and said, " Great party man."

Sam responded," Thanks, oh excuse me that girl over there is starting at me and I should probably say hi to. He then rund off and I turn to Percy angrily.

" Sam just told me that you left your philosophy class and that you were upset? Is this true?"

Percy responds, " Sam has been drinking so he probably was making that up."

" Percy, don't lie to me. I know when you are because you are an awful liar. What happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it ok?"

" Percy, why?"

" Just drop it Annabeth, I am fine." Suddenly a trance comes over him and he looks like he is somewhere else.

"Percy?"

When he comes out of it, his eyes are pained and scared. He looks at me and then puts down his drink and then begins walking out of Sam's house. I follow him but he is already a couple of feet away.

" Percy, stop what happened back there?"

" I told you to just drop it okay Annabeth! I am fine!"

" Fine!" I sprint up to catch him. I grab him by his arm and spin his body around to face me. " Percy, that was not fine! Please tell me what's wrong I can help you Percy! You can tell me anything."

He looks away from my eyes and takes a deep breath.

" I have been having flashbacks about Tartuatus." He looks at me with eyes that I thought I never would have to see again. They are deeply pained and scared with a hint of desperation that breaks my heart.

" Oh Percy, why didn't you tell me?" Suddenly he seems angry at me or himself and starts walking out of Sam's house. 

" I am fine Annabeth ok? Just stop asking me about it! " He then turns around and head towards his dorm room.

" Percy!" I called after him.

But he wasn't listening and just kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy pov**

I open my door and immediately slam it shut. I don't care if my roommate is here but luckily he isn't. Instantly, I go to the bathroom and spray water on my face. I can't get the voices that keep running through my head to stop and I feel as if I am going insane.

_Why now! I thought I was getting better!_

The voices echo in my head repeating and nothing seems to be drowning them out. I decided maybe a hot shower would help because the water always seems to take me out away from it all. I turn on the water with the flick of my wrist thanks to my powers and hop in. The water feels good but I can't stop the voices and they get worse.

_By the time we are done with you Jackson, you will be DAMAGED!_

My captors words and laugh ring in my head and slowly, I lean up against the shower's wall and slide down to the ground. I put my head in my hands and try to think of anything else except the voices. I also think about how rude I was to Annabeth.

  _Why was I so cold to Annabeth. She was just trying to help me? But little does she know that I have been doing worse then I have let on the last few years. I can't tell her or she will think I am not worth it. She can't find out how messed up I am._

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. Slowly, I look up in to mirror to catch my reflection, and in front of me is a stranger. I don't recognize the person staring at me.

_Damaged. Damaged DAMAGED!_

As I look at the scars and burns that crowd my body, those voices keep repeating what I fear if I tell Annabeth and I can't risk that. If I tell her, she will think I am delicate or mentally unstable. I run my hand through one scar across my chest and my bottom lip quivers as a soft sob escapes my mouth and my body shakes. Unable to support my trembling body, I lean against the bathroom countertop as tears run down my cheeks. I whisper to myself over and over.

"It's ok. It's ok" all the while the horrible voices keep repeating  _scarred for life and damaged._

I grab the sides of my head and scream through my clenched teeth, hopefully scaring away the voices. Finally a while of sobbing in my bathroom, I go to get changed and begin another night of torture. As I am getting dressed, my phone rings.  I answer it and it's Annabeth.

" Hello" I answer emotionless.

Her voice sounds like she has been crying for a while too.

" Percy, I had an awful dream-."

" I'll be there in 5 min." I hang up the phone, quickly get dressed and head over to her place.

When I get there, Annabeth opens the door and immediately hugs me while starting to cry into my chest.

I comforted her and tell her," It's over now. It's not real. " as I stroke her back.

She then says, " I didn't have a nightmare, Percy. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed so hurt and upset but you wouldn't let me help you," She looks up at me with her watery, gorgeous grey eyes and continues," Percy, please tell me what happened. I want to help you."

I know that I should not have been mad at her earlier and I feel bad that she is crying because of me. She's right, she needs to know what has been going on for the last couple of years since the war and I haven't been completely honest with her about it. I sigh and hold her hand as I take her over to the couch. She sits down while I pace her dorm room and finally when I am ready to talk, I move to the window and look out of it with my back towards her. I don't want her to see my pain and I take a deep breath and say.

" Ever since the war we both haven't been the same. You already know that I don't eat as much as I use to and you know that is because of how we were starving down there and how my torturers starved us even more. But I haven't been completely honest with you about my other effects from the Tarturus. Most nights I am lucky to get three hrs of sleep. I have these awful nightmares about my torture and that hell and I can't sleep at all. I have tried taking medicine and I even went to Will to find anything to stop them but nothing seems to help me. I also have had flashbacks recently and that's what has been happening to me today. I have them once in a while but they have been happening more frequently and I don't know why. I just didn't want you to think that I am weak or insane." I then look back at her and her eyes are stormy and beautiful. She comes over to me and then grabs my hand and says.

"Percy, I never would have thought that. You are the strongest person I know. And trust me I think we are both are a little mental. But you should not keep that from the people you love, especially me. We have been through a lot together and you shouldn't be afraid to tell me. I  just feel awful that this has been happening to you and I haven't helped you. But from now on you have to let someone in Percy, you got to me in."

She tightens her grip on my hand and I look at her and know that she's right.

**Annabeth pov**

He looks at me with so much pain and hurt. 

" You're right. I am sorry, I should have told you earlier."

I put my hand on his cheek and tell him," You should never be afraid of telling me anything Percy. Good or bad, I will stand by you. I love you."

His eyes search mine and it seems like those were the exact words he needed to hear. He has been having such insecurities about this and now that I have validated him and shown him he is worth loving and I love him no matter what he seems to look better. He suddenly grabs my face and kisses me passionately. I run my hands through his raven black hair and a slight moan escapes his mouth. Our lips fight for dominance and he sucks my bottom lip as I pull him closer by wrapping my arms around his strong neck. A fire as sparked in both of us and I thinks it's because Percy feels loved and secure now, and hopefully he feels like a weight has been lifted off of him. We break for air briefly and then his lips crash back onto mine and in the process, he pushes me up against the wall. He hitches me up unto his hips and I lock my legs around him as he runs his warm hands up my body. He holds me steady as he walks toward my bed and gently lays me down. Our lips break once again and he looks down at me with loving dilated eyes. His lips are swollen like mine and his hair is more messed up then it usually is because of my fingers. I sigh and grab the back of his neck to pull him down and we kiss again hungrily and I moan into his lips as his hands slowly move up into my shirt. Quickly, we hurry to get our binding clothes off and his lips trail my neck as he pulls my body closer to his and he whispers, "I love you so much." 

Slowly, I feel him inside me and we move in sync together,crashing into each other as we always have when we want to physically show each other our love for one another. Our sweaty, moaning bodies both reach our climax and through a series of quickened breathes and trembling skin, we finally completely fall into each other and I breathe out.

"I love you too."

**Percy poV**

As I fall asleep in Annabeth's arms but despite that, the nightmares come like they always do.

_" Percy, stay awake I need to heal your wounds. Shit! All of the ambrosia and nectar is gone! Damn it Percy, you're going to be ok."_

_" Annabeth, do you here that?"_

_A figure comes out of no where and knocks out annabeth. She is laying on the floor and there is blood all around her head._

_"ANNABETH!"_

I wake up with startled and I am covered in sweat. I sit up on the bunk and put my head in my hands, my fingers trembling against my temples. Annabeth wakes up and says

" Was that one of your dreams?"

I answered shakenly.

" Y-yes. It...it was awful."

She rubs my back and says " It's ok Percy, it's over you're here with me. Now try to go back to sleep, you got swimming in two hours. I love you." she kisses me on my cheek and rolls over to fall quickly asleep again.

I lay back down and know I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I lay there staring at the bottom of the bunk and I put my arm around Annabeth. She snuggles up next to my chest and I hold her tighter, trying to get the feeling of the nightmare out of my system. She is safe and in my arms. It felt good telling Annabeth but I still feel helpless about what to do about my nightmares and flashbacks, considering how disruptive they are to my life. _How am I going to get better? Will I ever be some what normal again?_ I ask myself these questions as I lay there alone in my thoughts in the harsh darkness.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

After lying next to Annabeth for an hour or so I decide I should go in early for swim practice. I have to be there in an hour anyway and being underwater helps clear my mind. Carefully, I move Annabeth's bare body away from mine and I kiss her forehead before getting up and grabbing all of my clothes. As I put my clothes back on, I look over at Annabeth sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while. She was so beautiful and my heart aches knowing that I have kept this secret for so long and I was so stupid to think that she would think anything less of me. I glance at her one last time before leaving her dorm quietly. After a cold walk, I head in to the locker room and I am surprised to see a freshman from my team there so early. Most of my teammates are probably asleep or just waking up. After struggling for a brief second in remembering his name, I realize that it's Aaron and then recall how he always follows me around which is strange but I try to not judge him for it. I walk past him and say.

"Hey Aaron."

" Hey Percy. Swimming early too?"

" Yah I usually do."

My locker is behind him so I have to turn my back on him. As I am getting my suit out, which I don't need but I use for appearances, Aaron says in an uncharacteristic, ancient voice.

" I bet you do Perseus Jackson. Being a son of a sea god would make one feel more comfortable."

I freeze and slowly turn to face him. I know that he's not human because of his familiar voice. Quickly, I reach into my pocket and feel Riptide _._

_Awesome! Nothing like killing a monster before 6 in the morning. Perfect way to start off my day. Not._

" Who are you and what do you want?" I ask him.

" Oh pardon me, you wouldn't recognize me in this form Percy." the monster changes from Aaron the nerdy freshman to...him. The bastard who tortured me and made me the messed up person I am today. I will never forget his face.

" You. Shouldn't you be stuck in Tarturus for eternity where you belong you piece of shit."

" Well that's no way to treat a immortal being Perseus. My wait until your father hears about your manners and how you acted towards me before I kill you permanently. See my dear boy your girlfriend thought she killed me but I am immortal. I can't die and although it took me some time to regenerate, I am back to fulfill my quest to kill the great Percy Jackson. I always knew you were going to the Doors of Death so I followed you as a spirit, almost like a breeze that you can't see. And in that moment when you and the girl escaped, so did I. You brought me here and now it's time for you to die. "

He lungs at me and I pull out Riptide and deflect his sword. He comes around and I block his sword with mine and quickly kick his feet out from under him. He stands again and says," You're good, but I am better. You might think that you can beat me but I already know how much your body can take remember? Especially with this sword of mine, which you must remember is a son of Poseidon's worse nightmare."

I look at his sword remembering all of the pain that it caused the terror and me it still plagues me with. Even if Annabeth and I didn't run out of ambrosia and nectar, it would not have helped. This sword is designed against my powers and that means my power to heal from water. It's like a poison to my body. The only good thing is that when he was torturing me with his sword, he didn't cut very deep. As he told me back then, it was to make the pain worse little by little. He was right. Now even with a giant pool behind the door, the water is useless to me. One stab to any part of my body and I would be a dead in minutes.

" Ready to die, Jackson?"

" Not today asshole." I say as I lunge my sword at him in which he side steps away from me, and quickly turning to grab me by my arm. His cold hands clench around my arm hard and in a swift motion, he throws me hard across the room. I hit the floor hard and my vision becomes blurry. He charges at me and I block his blow just as his sword comes close to my head. I kick upwards and hit him hard in the chest, which sends him across to the other side of the room. He lays there lifeless or knocked out and I walk over to assess the situation. He is on his back and I knell down next to him. He looks up at me and says with venom.

" Do it. Kill me."

Sending him back to the Underworld where he would be trapped would be a blessing to the world, and me so I raise my sword and start to thrust downward when, while my guard was down, he quickly stabs me in my gut. I fall to the ground in utter pain and when I touch the wound, pulling back to see my hand covered in blood. My body is burning and I blink fast as my vision grows blurry. He gets up, stands over my body and begins kicking me in the stomach. I heard something snap and yelled in pain all the while my body is hot and on fire from the sword's stab wound. Knowing I am in utter pain and helpless, he tells me with a smile on his face.

" You are weaker then you are when I first saw you. Your father should be ashamed to call you his favorite child. And now you will die, so I will let you enjoy your last moments."

I wince as my words are shaky and I am panting, "I'm going to kill you!"

He laughs and says, "Well my friend, I'm afraid I already did that. So see you in hell Percy, I will be waiting. Oh and I will say hi to your girlfriend for you too. She will be delighted to see me again I am sure."

He then stops and ribs his sword out of my body abruptly. I screamed out in utter pain and he remarked with a laugh, " Oh I have missed that sound so much. Goodbye Percy. "

I lay there in unbearable pain, my body burning and my mobility slowing decreasing as the poison sinks in. All on the floor around me, I am surrounded by my own blood. Besides the sheer pain I am in right now, all I can think about is Annabeth and her safety. I have accepted that I am going to die without telling I love her or seeing her one last time. He was going after Annabeth and I have to warn her and make sure she gets out safely. My cell was on the scattered floor, just a couple of feet away. Painfully, I scoot over to it and quickly look at the time. It was 5:45, twenty minutes until practice starts. I don't know how the Mist will hide this, but I needed to get out of here and die without an audience. I slide my bleeding body out of the locker room, slowly leaving a trail of blood following my trembling body. I push open the locker door and my head is throbbing. All I care about now is Annabeth. I grab my cell and I dial Annabeth. She picked up after two rings and I woke her up whom she doesn't seem happy about but I don't care.

" Percy? Wh-what's wrong? Aren't you at practice?"

" Annabeth" I say in a painful and shaky voice," He is back. I just fought him in the locker room and I-I got stabbed with his sword. You need to leave campus, say a family emergency or something because he is coming for you.. You need to get to camp, you'll be safe there."

" Percy, no I am not leaving you here. I am coming right now," she says determined and she hangs up the phone before I can tell her that it will be no use. The poison is spreading through my body and it will be too two late when she comes and save me.

I lean myself up against the lockers and wait in pain as I know that my time is near and I can feel the Fates ready the take me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth**

As soon as I hung up the phone, I started to sprint towards the pool. Sure it’s 6 am and there are people up and about looking at me strangely but I don’t care. I have to get there to save Percy, and if the poison is anything like last time, I don’t have much time. I am running as fast as I can and all I can think about is how Percy is probably bleeding out, alone and in pain all the while his teammates would be there any minute. I don't know what the Mist will hide but I don't want to find out. I am getting closer to the pool and as I get closer, I run harder. 

_Percy, I am almost there!_

 I can't believe that monster is back. I knew I killed him and I know I killed him long enough so we never had to see him again and he would be trapped in that hellhole. I have no idea how he escaped but once I save Percy, I am going to find out and end him once and for all. I finally arrive at the pool and burst through the men's locker room, panting heavily.

" Percy!" I scream and listen for his voice.

"Annabeth?" a faint, coarse voice calls to me. I followed his weak voice and find him against the lockers with blood surrounding him. He’s sweaty and pale and holding his gut with his bloody hand. I ran over to him and kneel down to assess his wounds.

"Ok I have some ambrosia that should stop it from moving further into your bloodstream and it should help until I can get you help. "I ruffle through my handbag and finally find the pieces I hastily threw in on my way here. I pop them quickly into his mouth and brush some of his sweaty hair from his eyes so I can see how he is truly feeling. Everything you need to discover about Percy is in his eyes. I knew that seeing the person who tortured him was probably really hard for him and his eyes are tormented and angry. If he wasn’t in so much pain, I am sure I would be hearing more waves in the pool then I am currently. He looks at me with his perfect green eyes and gives me a pained grin.

" It's not that bad Annabeth."

"Not that bad! Seaweed Brain, there is blood all around you and your skin looks likes a ghost. I am sorry to say but it’s bad Percy. Now we got to get you out of here and to the campus hospital."

" Annabeth, going there is not going to help you know that right?"

" Yes it will they are going to treat you like a normal human who was stabbed and poisoned. And when you are stable enough, Argus and Chiron will come to pick you up. I am going to call Chiron once we get out of here so there is no point in arguing. We got to get you out of here. Here, grab my arm" I command as he reaches for my arm. I help him up and put his arm over my shoulder so he can lean on me for support. We slowly but quickly walked out of the pool and hurry over to the campus hospital. I called on our way over so they were prepared with a gurnie and a thought of what happened. We enter the ER room and immediately, the doctors take Percy from my shoulder and lay him carefully on a bed. They give him a oxygen mask and attach an IV and heart monitor while they assess his injuries. He is moaning and shouting in utter pain and I hold his hand to try to give him some comfort. The main doctor on the case tells me.

“He is going to need to go into immediate emergency surgery and we need to move now.”

I nod and continue to hold Percy’s hand as we ran towards the OR. By now, Percy has stopped moaning and is having trouble staying awake with the amount of blood loss he has had. As we approach the doors to the surgical wing, I squeeze his hand on last time.

" I love you Percy. "

He looks up at me with scared, searching eyes as he tries to tell me the same. But before he can, his eyes roll into the back of his head and his heart rate declines rapidly. I shake him hard and his limp body doesn’t respond. Doctors push me out of the way and roll him quickly past the doors I am not allowed to go through. I can hear them screaming to each other and I can hear Percy’s heart monitor beeping loudly. As they turn the corner, through the small window in the door, I can see Percy’s body being pushed away as someone kneels on top of him and preforms CPR. I can’t catch my breath as I realize that this was a lot worse then either one of us made it out to be. He could die and I-I would be alone without him. My heart races as tears stream down my face and I am left alone in a quiet hallway.

**Percy**

I wake up to the sound of Annabeth's distinct voice.

"Seaweed Brain?" she asks as I feel her hand stroke my cheek. I open my eyes and see her sitting next to me on my hospital bed. Her eyes were stormy and gorgeous but filled with watery tears.

"Hey Wise Girl" I whispered back weakly which was not what I was intending to sound like. I try to sit up and instantly, I sharp pinch of pain. Annabeth carefully pushes me back and says.

"Easy. You just got out of surgery yesterday. The doctors said that you have two broken ribs, multiple stab wounds that they needed to fix, poison that is slowly coming out of your bloodstream and a concussion. You lost a lot of blood so they had to do a blood transfusion while in surgery. But you should make a full recovery soon and be back to your bad joke telling in no time.” She smiles as she kisses my cheek and continues, “ Chiron is on his way with some ambrosia to help with the ribs and other wounds. He wants you to be stable enough so we can transfer to you camp as soon as possible. We don’t know where you know who is and Chiron and I don’t want to take any chances. But you leave that to him and I. You need to rest and try to relax."

"Oh man," I say "I’m sorry that I had to put you through this Annabeth. It’s not fair to you."

" Yah well, for minute I thought you were going to die right in front of me, so let’s not to this again alright?” She responds sharply and gets up to go fix some things across the room, refusing to look at me. I wince as I try to sit up but instead I whisper out in a coarse voice.

"I am sorry Annabeth for making you go through all of that again. I know it wasn't easy to see me in pain again...like last time."

She shakes her head and her shoulders tremble as she says still with her back turned, “N-no it wasn’t easy, Percy. It’s ok it’s obviously not your fault, but just don’t almost leave me again. I-I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

I wish I could get up and pull her against my chest and assure her that I am not going anywhere. But I can’t do much when I can barely move. So instead, I murmur.

“Hey. Come here.” I tell her as I pat the small space next to me on the bed. Slowly, she turns with her red, swollen eyes from crying and moves to lay next to me in bed. I gently stroke her blonde, curly hair behind her ear and look into her eyes as I say.

“Annabeth Chase I am not going anywhere. I promise you will be stuck with me for a long time.”

She smiles and I wipe a tear from underneath her eye as she says, “Percy, what are we going to do? He is back after all this time and-and he almost killed you. What should we do?”

I grimace as the pain medicine starts to wear off and I finally feel the full effect of my injuries. I breathe out in pain.

“I don’t know. We just got to figure out a plan but for now, I think it would be save to stay at camp until we find something. He wants you dead just as much as he wants to kill me and I don’t want to take that chance.”

She nods and snuggles up to my non-injured side, “Me neither.”

I grimace and take a sharp inhale of pain as Annabeth asks me. “Are you in pain? I can give you more pain medicine. It might help you sleep more too.”

“N-no I’m f-fine.”

“Percy, you can barely talk without sounding like you want to cry. Here, it will take two seconds.” She moves for the side of the bed to fill my IV again and I try to protest but after she does it, immediately I feel a difference, and after a while, I realize how tired I am. Slowly, I close my eyes and for the first time in a while I feel right to sleep.

**Annabeth**

While Percy is sleeping, I stay by his bedside and stroke his hand. I watch him sleep and think about how I was so close to almost losing him. I also contemplate how hard this all must be for him. He thought this monster was gone for good and that he could finally move on with his life but now he is back in full force. I am still shocked that he’s back. We never were told his name because Chiron told us not to talk or speak of him as names have power. But this monster ruined our lives in more ways then one. He tortured Percy. He is one of the reasons why Percy and I have our issues today. I thought I killed him. I am going to find him and when I do, he is going to wish he stayed in Tarturus.

"How is he?" a voice asks. I look up and see Chiron standing at the door in his wheelchair. I walk over to him and give him a big hug.

" Thank gods you came."

"Annabeth we can catch up later but first, what happened?"

I sigh and tell him the whole story. When I am finished, he finally speaks up and says.

"This demon, his name is Serpens. He is a servant to Oceanus who you know is a partner with Kronos. When Percy and you came back, I was pretending that I didn't know who he was. But I didn't want to cause more pain so I lied. It seems that he mission is to destroy Percy. Annabeth, this demon that tortured Percy he is a very powerful. Like giants, it also takes a god and a demigod to destroy him. But, I don't want you or Percy to go after him just yet. I need to alert the other Olympians of Oceanus’s plans and both of you need out of harms way. Do you understand me Annabeth?"

I answered back, "No, I don’t."

“Annabeth-.”

“No I don’t understand how I can just stand by and wait for him to come back and kill Percy once and for all Chiron! Especially after all that he has put Percy through! I can’t have that and I won’t.”

“It’s just how things work Annabeth. You should know that. Until I get a general ok from the gods, you and Percy can’t engage Serpens until then. It’s much too dangerous and it could cause more problems then the Olympians want to deal with.”

“So what happens if they decide no? Are Percy and I just going to live are lives waiting for the other shoe to drop? Am I going to wake up one morning and see Percy’s dead corpse besides me because-.” I breathe out a sob and continue, “No one knows how much we have been through and after everything we have done for the gods, I would expect them to help us with this one thing.”

“Alright, I will convince the gods to help you both out.”

“Ok.” I answer and wipe tears from my eyes.

He answered, "Good, now I need to be getting back. I’ll see you both at camp soon." He wheels out of the room and leaves Percy and I alone.

I stand there thinking about all of the information Chiron just told me. _Did Chiron really think I wouldn't go after that bastard?_ He was sorely mistaken. I walk over to Percy's bed and kiss his forehead. Piper is bringing the rest of the gang over to visit so when they arrive, that will be my chance to escape and find Serpens.

I know what I must do know if Percy and I are to move on with our lives.

I need to find and kill Serpens. And to do that I will need the help of my mother.

**Percy**

I wake up to all of my friends staring down at me.

" Um hi." I say uncomfortably as they all give me a big group hug and I gasp loudly in pain. Then they all back off and apologize for putting me in more pain.

I look around to see where Annabeth is but I can't find her. I finally asked the looming question.

" Hey, do you guys know where Annabeth is?" I whisper coarsely as they all give each other pained looks. I know something was up and finally Frank speaks up.

" Percy, she went after you know who."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed and quickly wheeze out a breath of pain. I continue to freak out and say, “ I got to help her what is she thinking?" I sit up in my bed but all of my friends push me back down.

" Percy" Hazel says, " You’re not strong enough to fight him. "

"Besides Percy, I think this is Annabeth has this covered." Jason assures me but it doesn’t make me feel better.

"When did she leave?" I ask.

Piper tells me, " A couple of hours ago, right when we all got here. She didn't want to leave you alone."

I am trying to think rationally about the situation, but I can't. She shouldn’t do this alone, I mean I did and look where I am. I know she can handle herself but still, she needs backup. But I can’t move or do anything so I just sit quietly and my friends look at me with sad expressions. I am worried and I want to help Annabeth but I can't. There was nothing I could do and it truthfully, it sucked.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Percy**

 

I am flipping through some of the crappy TV channels alone in my hospital room when Annabeth comes back after being gone for about three hours. During the course of those hours I did the following: freaked out at my friends multiple times, get spoon fed by Jason, eat all my pudding cups out of stress and had enough ambrosia from Chiron to where I was feeling almost 100%.

 

When Annabeth walks in, I look up at her. She stares at me and says, “What?”

 

I am stunned and ask her, “That’s all you have to say? You go alone after a pyscho without telling me and all you say is what? What’s wrong with you! You could have been killed Annabeth!”

 

She rolls her eyes and says, “I never went after him alright. I went to go see my mother. I wanted to see if she would help us but of course she was herself and refused to do anything. I mean we can’t even go near him without the gods’ permission-.”

 

“Wait, what?” I asked more confused then I normally am.

 

“Chiron has ordered us to stay at camp until the Olympians decide whether or not we can go after Serpens.”

 

Now I am mad and I am so pissed I could punch a wall. I breathe out angrily and huff, “Of course.”

 

“I know.”

 

We sit in angry silence for a moment before I say, “ So for future reference, if you were going after him, a heads up would have been appreciated. Just throwing that out there.”

 

She nods and smiles, “Alright. We will fight this together.”

 

“Together. Always.”

 

**A couple of days later**

**Annabeth**

Percy was finally released from the hospital yesterday and now we are driving to camp to stay there until we get word about what to do. Initially, I wasn’t too thrilled about being holed up at camp for a couple of days, especially after the last time we were there.

 

After the war, things were messy with all of our losses and fixing up each other. People were testy and Percy and I tried to avoid the demigod life for a while. We stayed away from camp for about a year. When we finally came back to during the summer going into our freshman year in college, a lot of our friends and other campers weren’t happy with us. Besides our close friends and family, Percy and I didn’t tell anyone about what happened in Tarturus. People wondered why Percy didn’t like wearing short sleeve shirts or how we refused to be apart from each other. Finally, Drew had enough of it and tried to rally the camp against us to make us tell them what happened. She played it off by saying that we were hiding something and in the end, I had enough and we walked out. We have not been back since.

 

But, if it’s going to keep Percy safe then I can handle Drew for a couple of days.  Although things last time weren’t good, driving up the road to camp still brings a smile to my face. When we get our bags and greet some friends, like Chiron and Rachel, we head to Percy’s old cabin to settle in.

 

“So how long are you both here for? We missed you all and everyone is sorry about how things ended last time.” Rachel tells us and I respond.

 

“We are here until we are told what to do from the gods about Serpens.”

 

Percy is slowly moving around, still sore and stiff from surgery and being in the hospital. His eyes have bags underneath, which tells me that he, hasn’t been sleeping very well either. Rachel tries to liven up our moods by saying.

 

“Well, there is a dance hosted by Aphrodite tonight if you guys want to come? It’s casual attire and we had one last year that was fun, so tonight’s should be good.”

 

“Yah, we will be there Rachel. Thanks.” Percy says as he puts down his bag and I look at him when Rachel leaves with a smile on her face.

 

“Are you sure you are up for dancing?” I ask him and he nods.

 

“Well I’m not going to go insane or anything but yah I think it would be a fun time don’t you think so?”

 

I don’t but I lie, “Yah, it should be a blast. Well it’s getting close to the time of the dance, so I should go see if I can find a dress to wear. I will see you there Seaweed Brain.”

 

“I don’t get to bring you with me?” Percy whines and I kiss his cheek.

 

“Well I want to surprise you.” I respond and leave to get ready.

 

**Percy**

I am awkwardly standing outside the dance in a tent the camp made waiting for Annabeth. Everyone is walking in and I am avoiding talking to them because for one thing, I am too exhausted to answer any questions about why I am back and I am just wanting Annabeth to be here soon.

 

When she finally shows up, she makes my heart stop and my face hurts from my huge grin I have on my face. Annabeth is wearing a flowy, blue dress with her princess curls perfectly laying across her chest. She is indescribable.

 

“WOW! Wise Girl, you almost made my heart stop for the next time this week!”

 

She smiles but glares at me, “Not funny but thank you. And I can see you got dressed up.”

 

I am just in jeans and a collared shirt so I don’t consider it to be dressed up but I will take the compliment.

 

“Shall we?” I ask as I extend my arm and she smiles and loop her arm through it. We walk through the door and immediately we are met with turning heads and whispers. I decide not to give a damn and walk with Annabeth over to the empty dance floor where the DJ is conveniently playing a nice slow song.

 

In sync, Annabeth and I sway to the music and she says, “I love this song.”

 

“What’s it called?”

 

“I’ll Be. It’s from that one movie we watched a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“Wait the one with Hilary Duff?”

 

She laughs and looks at me, her eyes are sparkling, “Yes, Seaweed Brain.”

 

“Gods that’s a great movie.” I smile and she giggles again. Slowly, I start to forget what is going on around me and in my life and start to live in the moment with Annabeth. It can’t get better then this, dancing with the girl you’re madly in love with all the while the song in a chic flick is narrating the scene perfectly.

 

Suddenly, the roof on the tent opens to reveal the stars and constellations. I briefly look up to see Zoe’s star and I think back about how long ago that was. During the time I was with Zoe, I was so focused on finding Annabeth and now she is here dancing in my arms. No matter what happens with Serpens, I am grateful that I am here with her right now and that we have had so much time together. The starlight shines perfectly on Annabeth’s face as she looks up at me and asks.

 

“How are you feeling? We can take a break if you need to.”

 

“No, I’m perfect right here.” I smile back down at her and she leans her head against my chest. I lean down to whisper into her ear.

 

“I love you. I love you so much and I don’t know who I would be if I didn’t have you with me.”

 

She whispers back, “I love you too. And whatever happens next, I’ll stand by you.”

 

As the night wears on and the songs change, all I can think about is how I am going to marry Annabeth Chase one day. Seeing her dance with her siblings and friends while I take a break is reason enough. She has a brilliant smile on her face and her hair is bouncing all over the place and I can’t stop looking at her.

 

**Annabeth**

Once the dance is over, Percy and I walk back to his cabin. After these parties I guess we are not allowed to wander around camp, which kind of sucked but no one wanted to experience Mr. D's wrath.  As we are walking, I say, "I had an amazing time tonight."

Percy smiles and responds as he swings our hands,"Me too. Oh and did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

I laugh, "Gods, Seaweed Brain you told me that a thousand times!"

"I know but it’s true."

"Thank you." I say and lean up to kiss him. We kissed for a while until a cold breeze blows against my dress and I shiver. Percy smiles against my lips and says, “Guess we should get you inside.”

I smirk and we continue the walk to Cabin Three. We would have fooled around a little bit more if it wasn’t for both of us being exhausted. So we decide to snuggle in his bunk together and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Percy**

_“Annabeth! NOO!!”_

I sit up suddenly, drenched in my own sweat and I am panting hard. That dream was so different then the ones I usually have, which makes it even more terrifying to think about.

_In the dream, I am tied up and alone in the dark. All around me, I heard louds noises of pain. At first, I thought it was Annabeth getting beaten up because that is sometimes in my dreams. But this time it was different. I try to move but I couldn’t and instead I see a stream of white light with a figure that is beaten, battered and tied up. The figure doesn’t move and their chest isn’t rising making me assume that they are dead. And then I finally realize who it is and my heart stops._

_Quickly, I turn to check if she is at my side and finally I can breathe again. Besides me, Annabeth is asleep peacefully and I quietly get out of bed because_ I need to get some air. I decide to go to the beach, one of my favorite places at camp. As I walk towards the beach, I can feel the waves rolling against the tide and I feel better instantly. But I can’t stop thinking about that dream and it’s threatening to tear me up.

"I always loved this beach.” A voice says behind me.

I spin around and I am surprised to see my father standing behind me. He is in his fishers hat with a tropical shirt and shorts.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask. I haven't seen my dad in awhile so it was kind of nice to see him after all of this time.

"Well I thought you needed someone to talk to Percy. I can tell you haven't been doing well these last couple of months." He answers.

"More like past couple of years."

He looked at me and said, "I know and I am sorry I haven’t been able to help you with that. I know things have gotten worse since you got out of Tarturus?"

I nod and he continues, "Well you and Annabeth might have thought you were rid of Serpens and that your nightmares would be gone because he was dead, but sadly my son you were mistaken. Serpens isn't the creature who is tormenting your dreams.”

"Then who is it? How can I get my life back?"

My dad looks at me grimly and says," He is a 2nd hand to Oceanus who wants revenge on me for defeating him a couple of years ago. And he knows that the most effective way to do that is to torment you, Percy."

I have to admit it felt awkward hearing my dad tell me I am one of his weakness but it also felt good.

"So Serpens was this guy's decoy?"

"Indeed. But I can't tell you his name because as you know names have power."

I turn to look back at the sea and my dad pust his hand on my shoulder.

"I know these last couple of years have been awful but this creature is powerful and he is powerful in water. Just be careful if you go after him Percy."

I nodded and said, " I would if I could get permission for you guys first. What’ the decision?"

My dad takes his hand away and then says, "I am sorry, you know I can't tell you but Percy, I give you my permission. Go after him and you will have my support and backing."

I turn to face him, “Thanks-.” and he’s gone, “Dad.”

 _Gods, I hate it when he does that_.

I realized that the sun was coming up and I probably should get back before I get in trouble for being out of my cabin. I walk back to my cabin and get ready for the day.

After getting ready, I walked down to the pavilion to go and get some breakfast. Annabeth was already up and gone when I got back so I assumed she was down getting food. When I get down there, I am surprised not to see Annabeth at the Athena table. I needed to talk to her and part of me just wants to make sure my nightmare isn’t true once again. Someone then taps me on the shoulder and I turn around thinking it was Annabeth but it’s just one of her siblings.

"Oh hi Malcom. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Well that is what I wanted to talked to you about. She got an emergency call from Olympus. I guess one of her statues broke and the minor god that it’s dedicated to is furious and Annabeth had to go rebuild a new one. She told me to tell you she will be back before dinner. Have a good day, Percy," he says as he walks away.

Alright, so maybe now I can go talk to Chiron to take my mind off of worrying about Annabeth. I decide to skip breakfast and walk down to the Big House. The Big House hasn't changed that much it’s still creepy and scary as it always is. The door is unlocked and I am surprised to see Chiron waiting for me inside. I start to talk but he cuts me off and says, "I know what you're here for Percy and I am sorry I can't help you with the full search but I can tell you that you don't go searching for this monster because he comes to you. So the best thing you can do is train and keep your eyes open. I am sorry Percy."

I said, "Thanks Chiron." and walk out of the door towards the arena. The day was just getting better and better. I decide to work out in the arena for a little bit before the classes showed up. The arena is empty and the practice dummies are in the middle of the arena. I take off my shirt because it’s hot and no one is around, which that would just embarrassing. I click Riptide and start to slash at the dummies. After a while, I step back and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"You’re really good with your sword." a voice says behind me. I whip around expecting it to be a monster or something but instead it was Drew. I’m not the biggest fan of Drew, especially since last time at camp.

I says, " Hey Drew, your class doesn't start for another ten minutes so I was just in here blowing off steam. I’ll be done soon."

She then comes towards me and says, " I know. Gods how did you get those scars? "

I then realize I had my shirt off and try to cover myself up the best I can. I don’t really like showing off my scars especially to a person like Drew. Now  she will definitely try to get the truth out of me somehow.

She smirks and then put two fingers on my shoulder and starts to walk them down my chest while she says, "Oh well they just make you ten times sexier. Since Annabeth isn't here I thought we could have some fu-"

I slap her fingers away from my chest and shout at her, "What, you think I would cheat on her! First of all, I would never cheat on Annabeth because I am madly in love with her. And second of all, I don't know what your trying to do Drew, but I am not having the best of day so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me either because you’re not my girlfriend." I then walk over to a bench where my shirt is and put it on quickly before storming out.

I go to my cabin and hang in there alone until dinner time. As I walk down to the pavilion, all of theses campers are giving me these disgusted looks. I thought I had a huge zit or something gross on my face, which would be embarrassing but I don’t. I entered the pavilion and most of the campers stopped what they were doing and look at me with the same look. I thought it was the same issue that I had last night as a fall out from the last time I was at camp but it’s something else. But I ignore all of them because the only face that matter to me was Annabeth’s. She was sitting at the Athena table looking angry and pissed. She catches my eye and instantly comes over. She pulls me aside and I ask her, "Annabeth, what’s wrong?"

She looks at me with her unsettled grey eyes and said, " Percy, I don't know what happened with Drew earlier but she has been spreading some nasty rumors about you.”

"Annabeth, nothing happene-"

“I know nothing happened that’s not why I am upset. She saw your scars and she has been telling everyone that you self-inflict yourself. I know that you didn't want the other campers to know about how you got those scars but I am afraid you have no choice now."

Anger starts to bubble up in my chest and I want to go over and punch Drew as hard as I can. This is the second time she has spread rumors about me and now I have to tell the horrible truth to shut her up. I take Annabeth's hand and squeeze it, “ I guess the word was going to get out eventually but I didn’t want it to come out like this. I have to go set the record straight. "

She nods and lets go of my hand. I walk to the middle of the pavilion and everyone's attention is now on me.

" Hi everyone. So you all have been hearing some untrue rumors about me and I just wanted to tell you about the truth." I take off my shirt nervously and my heart beats fast, but this is the only way they can see the scars clearly. There are gasps and someone even screamed, which doesn't make me feel any better. I continue, "I got these from getting tortured in Tarturus. It was the worst experience of my life and I am reminded of it every day.” I then glare down Drew and say with as much anger in my voice as I can, “So does that satisfy you Drew? You have done this twice before and now the truth is out. So how about you worry about your own damn business and go back to doing your hair or something." I turn and storm off from the pavilion towards the beach.

As I am walking over there, my heart is racing as I start to have flashbacks of everything that happened to me. The whipping, cutting and burning of my flesh along with the laughter of the monsters and screams of Annabeth. I then start to remember the nightmare of Annabeth being dead and it’s all too much for me. I sprint towards the water and dive down deep where no one can bug me. I swim down to the depths of the lake and try to sort out my fears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth**

As Percy walked away, I stood there seething with anger. I am still trying to figure out why it happened but the only thing I do know is that Drew started this. Drew, the bitch that has tormented everyone who is different at camp and is the stereotypical Aphrodite girl. I am more upset knowing that Drew is the last person Silena would ever want to run her cabin and now she is running it into the ground. I wanted to hit her on more the one occasion but especially when she was awful to Piper, but I knew Piper wouldn’t want me to because it was her battle. But now Drew has crossed the line. Not only did she try to seduce my boyfriend but also she spread awful rumors about him and has made him share one of his darkest secrets to everyone. I storm over to her and I get right up into her face. I am a little taller then she, which works to my advantage. I glare down at her and she looks at me with fearful eyes.

"IF YOU EVER HURT SOMEONE THAT I LOVE AGAIN I WILL HIT YO SO HARD THAT YOU WILL NEVER REAPPLY MASCARA CORRECTLY AGAIN!"I scream.

I turn away from her and take one step forward before she gains enough courage to speak up and says.

" You don't scare me bitch! " she teases and I lose it.

I spin around and punch her hard in the face. She immediately falls to the ground, holding her cheek and eye while blood ran down her nose.

"Scared of me now?" I smirk as I stand over her. I turn away from her and walk towards the beach where I assume Percy is. After a little walk, I found Percy sitting on the beach, looking out at that the water. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I’m sorry for what happened back there. I know that must have been hard for you to do. But if it makes you feel better, I just punched Drew for you.”

He smiles and laughs, " Shit, Wise Girl. "

" I know you would have done the same for me. But really Percy, I am sorry you had to reveal what happened to all of them like that. I know you were waiting for the right time and that wasn't what you had in mind."

He moves his shoulders up like he was shrugging and says, " It’s been a couple of years and they were going to find out sooner or later. " He then put his hands on my arms around his neck and continues, " Thanks for being there for me. I don't think I would have been so calm if you weren't there. "

I get off his shoulders and move to face him. I sit down in front of him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Percy, I am always going to be here for you. "

He kisses the palm of my hand, " Thank you."

I sit between his legs and face the roaring waves as he wraps his strong arms around me and put his head against my shoulder.

" So how was Olympus?" he asks.

" You know same old same old. Gods complaining about their representation and stuff. And then I saw my mother and had some heated words with her so just your typical visit.”

“Did those words involve our relationship?”

I laugh humorlessly, " As they always do.”

He goes quiet for a moment, as if he’s thinking about something. He then speaks up, "Annabeth, Serpens isn’t the force that is still causing my dreams. I talked to Chiron and my dad last night, and they told me it’s an old ocean spirit. I tried asking them the spirit's name and how do I find him but they wouldn't tell me. Chiron said that you don't search for him, he comes and finds you."

I take in this information," So what do we do now?"

" I don't know. " He deadpans and sounds defeated, "But he’s out there and one of these days we are going to face him. I guess the best we can do is be prepared."

I nod, " Well let’s forget about all of that right now. Let’s forget about stupid Drew and that spirit, school, camp, everything.” I turn to look up at him and continue, “ Let’s just live in this moment because I don't want it to end.”

He kisses my hair and then responds, " Alright. I want to remember this moment where I sat at my favorite beach with my beautiful girlfriend and watched one of the most perfect sunsets I have seen in a long time."

I looked at the sky as it turns a beautiful shade of pink and orange. I snuggle closer to Percy as we both sit and watch to sky to forget about the chaos surrounding us.

**Annabeth**

After three weeks of being gone, my day started off pretty normally. I went to my classes and was enjoying my first day back. I decided to skip lunch and go to my dorm for a quick nap in between classes. As I opened my dorm, I noticed that the window was open and I called out for Piper.

“Piper? Did you leave the window open on purpose?" Instead of hearing her bubbly laugh, I hear an low dark chuckle and I quickly turn around. But something hits my head hard and my vision went black before I can register what is happening.

**Percy**

I was walking to my last class when my phone started to ring. I take it out and see that it was Annabeth calling me. I smile and pick it up and said, " Hey, Wise Girl."

" Ah the great Percy Jackson. So we finally get to meet each other after all of these years. " I freeze. Instead of Annabeth's bright expression, a dark, ancient voice answers the other end.

" Where is she!" I scream into the phone.

" Well, I will give you a little clue. She is in your favorite spot on campus. Oh and if I were you, I would hurry. "

"What do you mean?" I demand through my clenched jaw and teeth.

" Well, she has been down there for a few minutes. At this rate she will either suffer permanent brain damage or die so I would say her time is all most up."

I hung up the phone and began sprinting across the quad towards the pond. It’s my favorite place because it’s not very known so I can be alone. I run faster then I ever have because I know time was precious, another minute or so and Annabeth might be-I didn't want to think about it.

_No, she is not leaving me._

As I got closer to the pond, I didn't even stop and I run up to the edge of the creek and dive into the dark, murky water. When I entered the water, at first it was hard to see but my eyes adjusted and I was able to see through the water. I scan around the bottom of the pond trying to spot Annabeth. I finally spot her and I use the current to push me over to her. Her eyes are closed and there were bubbles around her face from being underwater so long. I carefully grab her arms and tug but her body resisted. Confused, I swam down to the source of the resistance and see that there was a chain with a heavy weight tied to her ankle, which was holding her down. I swim down to the weight and stand on the floor of the pond. I take out Riptide and began to cut at the chains. The chains were slowly weakening, but I needed it to be faster. I begin cutting harder and harder until I heard a snap. Annabeth's body is free and I quickly lift her body in my arms and kicked up hard to the surface. I broke through the water with Annabeth in my arms and swim to the side of the pond. She was still unconscious and I lay her carefully on the beach and I hold my hand to her chest and concentrate to will the water out of her lungs. After a few seconds, Annabeth's eyes burst open and she sits up gasping for air.

**Annabeth**

My eyes burst open and I sit up gasping to breathe.

" Ssh it's ok. You're safe now." I look up and then I see Percy kneeling next to me. His sea green eyes are watery, like he was about to break down. I look around, trying to figure out what happened and then it all came rushing back. The darkness, the water filling up in my throat. But the most frightening thing was not knowing if I ever would see Percy again. I looked back at him and I let out a sob.

" I-I thought I was never going to see you again. I was so scared." I managed to say between crying. And he holds me tightly. My body was shaking and my eyes were filling up with tears. He pulls me into a hug as I start to sob onto his shoulder.

He holds me for a while until I calm down. I then was able to tell him what happened and as I told him the story, his face darkened. Afterwards Percy finally says," I am so sorry Annabeth, this is all my fault."

“How could it be your fault, Percy? You had no control over what happened. Don't blame yourself for this."

“How can I not! He is coming after you because of me!” He shouts.

" Stop it. Stop saying that. It is nobody's fault ok? How were you supposed to prevent this from happening? The demon got the best of us. But for now on we just need to be a little more careful that’s all. "

He stays quiet for a little bit and then says, " I thought I was going to lose you." His hands start to shake a little bit and I grab it.

" Percy, I am not going anywhere. I promise."

" But how are you going to promise that when you almost got killed because he snuck up on you and almost drowned you. You don’t know that Annabeth.”

I let out a sigh and said," You’re right I don’t know that. No one knows the future except the Fates, but I am not going to live my life in fear any more. And neither should you."

He doesn’t respond and helps me up," We should get you to your dorm, you're probably exhausted and you need to rest. "

Percy then picks me off the ground and carried me back to my dorm bridal style. He’s quiet the whole way there and I know he was thinking about how it was his fault. When we got to my dorm, Piper answers the door and asks, " Holy Hera! What happened!"

I guess I didn't really notice but I had blood down the side of my face from the nice cut on my head, a bruise on my cheek and to top it all off, my hair was a mess.

Percy answers emotionless," Long story. "

He walks in and lays me on the couch. Piper gets a dry blanket for me because I was shaking from the cold. Percy gives me some ambrosia and tells Piper what happened and after a couple of hours, I said to Percy, " You look exhausted. You should go get some sleep."

He protests, “What about y-"

Piper cuts him off, " Percy, I am right here if she needs anything. Seriously go get some sleep."

He sighs and he gets up to leave, “Fine, but if you need anything-"

" She will be fine, Percy."

He comes and gives me a kiss on the forehead and then leaves.

**Percy**

I couldn't help to think that this was all my fault. My enemies know Annabeth is my weakness and that won’t change, she always will be. But I can't continue to be selfish and keep putting Annabeth in harms way. I know she can handle herself but this time she was totally blindsided. What if next time it's worse? What if next time I lose her?

The next two weeks are hell. I can’t sleep and everywhere I go I feel like I should know where my girlfriend is at all times. Annabeth get annoyed with me when I constantly check on her and I stop after a few days but I can’t shake the feeling that whoever is after us is always watching. My paranoia is at an all time high and it’s driving me insane. I also hate the dreams, which are always Annabeth is caught a million different ways and always dies. I haven’t told Annabeth about the dreams but they are getting bad. The one tonight was the worst.

An eerie darkness and everyone that I have killed surrounded me or who has died with me was around me in a circle. Then another group of people carry in a limp, pale body and drop it right in front of me. The head rolls and the figure changes into a bloodily and battered Annabeth. Her face is almost unrecognizable and her clothes are torn with her arm at a weird angle. I fall to my knees and sob uncontrollably into her cold shoulder while the voices around me chant.

_She will be the first of you loved ones to fall Perseus Jackson. She will die at your hands. YOU WILL KILL HER, YOU’RE BELOVED ANNABETH!!_

My body is shaken awake by my trashing and screaming. I am covered in tears and sweat and I can’t handle this emotional torture anymore. Quickly, I throw on my clothes and walk to Annabeth.

I made my way over to Annabeth’s dorm and I knew what I needed to do. Sure it was 2am and I will wake her up but I need to make sure that she is safe. This is the only thing to protect her. I knock on the door and a couple of minutes later, Annabeth opens the door with her eyes sleepy and her hair a mess.

“Percy? What the hell are you doing here?”

I reply, " I came here to talk to you.”

She say, “Can’t it wait till I get my five hours of sleep?”

I take a deep breath and say, " I’m sorry but it can’t. I have been thinking and I just can't shake the feeling that what happened was because of me. You are my weakness and if you stay with me during this then somehow you are going to die.”

“Oh gods Percy you know those dreams never come true-.”

“Annabeth listen to me. They do and you know they do. I have seen you die multiple times in horrible ways and each dream ends with his voice telling me that I caused it. I can't let him hurt you again. You have to be as far away from me as possible, I am a danger to you."

She crosses her arms and glares at me sternly,  " So what are you saying?"

I look at her and her eyes were like a storm, her grey irises swirling with anger and disbelief.

" I-I can't be with you."

She sigh angrily and argues, " Ok so after everything we have been through after surviving Tarturus and back, you decide now when I barely got hurt that you can't be with me because I might die. Percy, if that was the case we should have never dated. I am not leaving your side. Don't you get that we are in this together?"

" I-I am breaking up with you Annabeth."

She says little bit louder and angrier, “Gods you are such a coward, Percy! I can't believe you right now! Do you not think I can take care of myself? Yesterday was nothing compared to what has happened to me before!"

" I know but you almost died." I say quietly and she doesn’t care as she talks over me, ignoring my concerns.

" Percy, we have both almost died like a thousand times."

Finally, I realize that I have to make her see my fear and understand that I don’t want to do this but I am protecting her the only way I know how, and that is to keep her away from me as long as possible.

“No Annabeth, you don’t understand how bad that could have been! If I didn’t get to you fast enough, you could have suffered so much brain damage that you would have been brain dead and hooked to a machine. And I know you gods sake you can handle yourself but you had no way of defending yourself. He came out of nowhere and attacked you! And we have no IDEA what he looks like so how can you fight if you don’t know who the enemy is?”

“You don’t know what he looks like either.” She deadpans and I shout.

“DAMN IT just let me finish! You have not seen my dreams and if you did you would to same thing. For the past two weeks, every night I have seen you die. And every time there is nothing I could do. The only way I can make sure you are safe is if you just…just stay away from me. I just can’t do this to you Annabeth. I love you too much to let you die because of me. I can’t lose you."

I walk away from her and I know that I just made the dumbest mistake of my life. But I needed to. I couldn't lose her. I kept telling myself it was for her protection over and over so I wouldn't turn around and undo everything that I just said. I walk down the stairs and out the door. It was raining now and the rain covers my tears as I sob back to my dorm because I just lost the love of my life. She is never forgive me for the hurt I caused her but sometimes these things have to come to extreme measures.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I am still in the process of editing the chapters and if you have noticed for those who have read it before, I have added some more things to the chapters. It's mostly for the sake of making the story and plot make more sense. This chapter was definitely one of the more added to chapters, thus why it took so long for me to update. I looked it over and realized that their previous break up was not as long and heart-wrenching as I wanted. So I made it better and added some things to it, making it longer and more painful for both characters. I also made their makeup more intense. That being said, there are some M rated things in the chapter so please enjoy or skip if it's uncomfortable. Thank you and please review.

Chapter 8

Annabeth

_(A couple of weeks later)_

Two weeks into the breakup, I corner Percy at his swim party at Sam's, where the bodies of drunk idiots and blistering fools force him to stay. Up until now, I haven't accepted the breakup. At first, I thought he was just being an idiot and that we had to talk it out. Whenever I saw him, Percy would avoid me. He would never be in his dorm and Sam refused to tell me where he was. I tried calling him but he never answered. I even had a nightmare and picked up the phone, letting it ring a couple of times to see if he would pick up for that but he didn't. So when I came here with a couple of friends, I thought it would be the perfect time to finally tell him the truth of how I feel thanks to some shots and tequila.

"Hey, we need to talk alright. I get you are shaken up about everything and I am too but I am fine. So stop being an idiot and let's be us again, Percy."

Percy shakes his head and sips his beer before saying, "I'm not being an idiot Annabeth. I know how much of a surprise that is but for once I am doing what some told me to do, which was keep you away from me."

"First time for everything huh?" I say irritated and the alcahol starts to really kick in.

Percy rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever, Annabeth. I don't know why you can't see that I am just trying to save you."

"Because you don't think I can protect myself?" I snap.

"I never said that Annabeth. Look, just leave me alone and enjoy the party alright."

I stare angrily as he moves through the crowd and my eyes follow him hungrily because all I want to do is scream at him and kiss him all at the same time. He keeps looking behind his shoulder at me and I know he is trying to figure out my next move just as much as I am. We keep drinking and glaring at each other from across the crowded room and suddenly, Percy makes a move.

As a bleach, blonde bimbo walks by Percy, he grabs her arm and pulls her in to a passionate kiss. Everyone laughs and whistles and I stand frozen with my beer in my hand. Rage ignites inside me and all I want to do is punch him and that girl.

Finally, he breaks away and immediately stares at me as the girl laughs and walks away because she is too drunk to do anything else. He wipes his lips and glares at me, making sure I understand how over it really is to him. Tears well up in my eyes as I try to keep them at bay but eventually, they overflow my eyes and tears come pouring down my cheeks, hot and wet. Percy grimaces and looks away as I storm out and Piper follows me.

"Annabeth!" She screams after me.

"Just leave me alone. I will be alright. Have fun with Percy and all of his douchebag friends!"

I run off to our dorm and cry myself to sleep for the first time since Percy went missing so many years ago.

**Percy**

I didn't want to resort to that but it was the only way to get Annabeth to be pissed at me and to stop her from being near me. In fact, it killed me to kiss Layla and to see Annabeth cry because of me, but this is the only way I know how to make her hate me.

After Annabeth left, I came out side for a breather. With a beer in my hand, I continue to drown my fears and anger with alchoal and so far it seems to work.

"Percy Jackson, how DARE you!" Piper shouts from behind me and I turn just in time for her to march up and slap me hard across the face.

I hold my sore, red cheek and look at Piper angrily. She doesn't know what I have told Annabeth about my dreams, all she knows is that after four years of dating, I decided to break up Annabeth and then I kissed a girl in front of her. Piper is being protective but she doesn't know everything. And for the sake of continuing to be the bad guy, I'm not going to tell her until I have to.

"She loves you and what after four years and everything that you two have been through, you decide to explore some slut's mouths right in front of her. Gods, I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you could be this stupid and heartless Percy. You know, I use to always be jealous of your relationship but even though Jason and I have our faults, at least I know he would give me the courtesy of not doing what you did to Annabeth if we did call it quits you son of a bitch!" She rages and I continue to let her.

Piper then begins to hit me over and over. At first, I let her and then I get pissed and grab her wrists. She struggles and in one swift movement that my slightly drunk body can't see coming, she flips me over and pins me on the muddy ground with her knee wedged into my throat. Piper pulls out her knife because us demigods got to be prepared for monsters but this is different because I am the monster now.

"I swear to gods Percy if you don't make this right, I will stab you in the throat. Why did you break up with Annabeth? You love her!"

I refuse to answer and turn my head away. Piper grabs my face and pulls me back to face her and shakes my head while screaming, "Tell me why!"

Finally, I can't take her shaking me anymore without wanting to throw up and shout angrily, "The demon was going to kill her if I didn't!"

Piper goes silent and finally gets off me. I, however, still lay on my back and look up at the sky as I confess.

"I kept having these nightmares after she almost drowned. She died in everything single one, just in different horrible ways. The last one I had the voice that called me when he took her to die told me he was going to finish the job this time if I didn't end our relationship. I-I had to do it Piper."

"Gods, Percy. I'm sorry and I get that you are scared for her life, but Annabeth can handle herself-."

"I don't want to take that chance. I don't want her death to be because of me. I already have too much blood on my hands and the last thing I need is for the love of my life to be killed because of me. I won't watch her die."

"Fine. Find this demon and kill him before Annabeth never talks to you again. Even after tonight she will still be in love with you and you better not screw that up if you ever hope to get back with her. Because I know you Percy and I can see it in your eyes that you are lost and miserable without Annabeth. Fix this and fix you both. Those are also orders from my mom, who is very upset with the break up."

Piper walks away and I continue to lay in the mud, contemplating what to do to find a way to kill the demon and get Annabeth back. But until then, I need her to stay away from me.

( _Four weeks later.)_

**Annabeth**

I want to say that I have been doing okay, but I haven't. The breakup took a while to set in and now it's finally doing so, especially after Percy made out with a girl in front of me.

I don't know what I should do to get through to him that the demon's threats won't happen but at this point I am more pissed then anything. I at least deserve the respect to talk these issues out with him after knowing each other for so long. He can give me that a least. All I know is that I need to find this demon and kick his ass. I decided I should ask someone who could help me and has a way with discovering where people are. I pick up my phone and call my friend, Rachel. She picks up and says, " Hey, Annabeth! How are you-."

I interrupt, " Good. I need your help."

I tell her everything and then ask.

"Since you are the Oracle now, I need you to tell me where I can find him or something that can kill him."

Rachel thinks for a while and finally responds," Gods, I can get in a lot of trouble but if it's for you guys it's worth the risk. I have seen visions that he can be found in the New York Aquarium. "

" Thanks, Rachel."

"Annabeth, you can't just go in there without something powerful to bring him down. Look up the depth's potion. That should help take him down. Good luck and be careful."

"Thanks Rachel." I say as I hang up and get my keys and take off to go to Percy's dorm.

I haven't seen him since the party and I still want to punch him so hard for making me so upset and doing that in front of me but right now this is more important. I don't care if he will not answer, I will sit there all night or kick down his door. He needs to know this and we need to do this together. This demon tried to kill me so this isn't just Percy's own issues. It's personal for me too.

I'll admit that I missed Percy. I have been so alone and my heart feels heavy from being away from him for so long.

I come down the stairs of my dorm building and run into someone, my head slamming into their strong chest. When I get up, Percy winces and rubs his chest as I stare up at him. I breathe, " Percy."

" Um, I was just getting my book, I left it here a couple of weeks ago and it's in the lost and found because they just found it, but I will get it later. I don't need it until next week anyway. "

"Actually I was just going to see you. I found where the demon is."

" Annabeth, I don't want you to involved in this, I thought I made it clear-."

" Well I don't see you doing anything to find him besides getting drunk and kissing random girls. I know where and how to find him so I am involved in this whether you want me to or not Percy."

"It's just too dangerous."

"So you're saying that I can't take care of myself?" I snap and his eyes roll.

" No, that's not what I am saying I just-."

" No that is exactly what you're saying!"

" I don't get what you don't understand about this! I am trying to protect you Annabeth! I can't lose you!" He says frustrated.

" Well you already did, Percy! You broke up with me. How is that any better?"

"Because this way it keeps you alive! Damn it, Annabeth! I am dangerous. You don't want to be with someone like me, someone who is damaged and broken. You don't want to be with me. "

"Gods you keep acting like you were alone in Tarturus! I was there too remember! I experienced it and I saw you get tortured but I don't see myself as damaged and broken. You shouldn't either."

"How can I not when my body is covered in scars and I keep having nightmares the girl that I love dying! That's not messed up to you?" He screams and I snort out of anger.

"Percy, if you just told me those things we could have figured it out. We still can."

"No." He says suddenly and continues, "We would not have figured it out and this the only way. I thought I could just come here and hopefully not see you but I can't so screw my book. You just need to deal with this and stop bugging me, Annabeth."

Percy then turns around and walks out into the night. I stand there and then tell myself that he does not get to walk away again and he sure as hell does not get the finally word.

I storm out of the lobby and immediately feel the freezing cold rain drop pour onto my body. I didn't care if it was thundering or lightning or if I got wet. All I care about was Percy. I scream.

" Stop!"

He stops in his tracks and keeps his back was turned towards me.

I run up to him and say to his muscular back that is now define in his soaking shirt, " No. You know what? You don't get to make these decisions for me. I know what I am capable of and how much shit I can handle. I know what I want Percy. I want you. The last couple of weeks have been hell and I can't take it anymore. You don't get to decide what I can or can't do just because you're scared. I am with you until the end and I know you want to protect me but this isn't helping. If anything you are driving me more toward the danger because I am so freaking pissed at you. But I love you. I miss you so bad that every bone in my body hurts. Please, Percy. "

He finally turns and I could see that he is trying so hard to walk away. I can also see that these couple of weeks have been hell for him. His eyes are bloodshot with dark circles around them and he seems lost and alone, just like I am. His body surrenders and he walks towards me just as I close in the space between us.

We meet in the middle and he puts his lips against mine and kisses me. His kiss becomes more passionate and desperate while mine are long and full of wanting. I wrap my arms around his neck as his tongue started to plunge into my mouth and I pull him closer to my body, our wet shirts and chests pressed up against each other. A couple of minutes pass, I gasp for air and he pulls me harder against his chest and buries his face into my neck, his teeth and lips dragging and sucking across the sensitive flesh. I pulled my arms tighter around his neck as I breath out in pleasure.

The rain keeps pouring down on us but we don't care. His strong hands roam my chest and sides of my wet shirt as I grab his face and pull him down to my lips, colliding with one another in a panicked fury. Percy pushes me towards a tree behind me and presses me up against the hard bark, breaking away for a second so we could get some air. He doesn't give me much of a chance to breathe as he grabs my face hard and resumes kissing me again with his swollen, pink lips. As we fight for dominance, his calloused hands travel down my chest and stomach, holding my inner thigh as he lifts me up in his hips. My hands spread against his strong back and he moans against my neck as he heads back to leaving marks on my flesh. My own hands examine his chest and I pull his wet shirt up half way, desparately trying to feel his abs and lower muscles that I love.

He slows down his kisses into tender, long embraces where he runs his hands through my hair and I feel his hands shake against my scalp. I quickly pull back and gently turn his face towards mine when he tries to turn away. He looks like he is kissing a vision or ghost. He doesn't believe that I am here or that I am alive with him. Tears cloud the torment in his eyes as I force him to look at me.

"Percy? Percy, look at me. Look at me." I demand and his starling green eyes search my own grey ones.

"I-I can't lose you, Annabeth. I can't lose you again. Not like before."

"I know. And you won't. You won't."

I wrap my arms around his wide shoulder and hug him tightly as his face is buried into my neck, his hot tears dripping onto my cold flesh.

"I-I'm sorry. I am so sorry Annabeth. I thought I was doing what was best. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"It's ok. I forgive you. It's ok." I tell him as I calm him down. His shoulders tremble as he cries onto my shoulder.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't Percy. I'm right here."

Thunder cracks and his body flinches as he stops crying and pulls his face back to look at me. His cold palms cradle my face and he kisses me lightly as he says, "I am so sorry for doing this to you. Thank you for showing me what an idiot I am."

"That's my job Seaweed Brain. Gods we should get out of the rain, I'm freezing."

He wraps his hand around mine and we walk towards my building.

"Remind me never to break up with you again." He blurts out and continues, "My anxiety was through the roof without you."

I asked, "So does this mean we are back together?"

Percy laughs quietly, " Yes."

He still seems hesitant to be with me, as if I will drop dead in any moment because we are together again, but I need to show him that together we can do anything and this demon does not get to rule us with fear.

"Percy, it's going to be ok. I know you're nervous but he is not going to get to me."

"You don't know that. He could be anywhere."

Finally, I decide that the only way to shut him up is to kiss him. I abruptly pull his lips down to mine and kiss him with longing and hope, trying to show him that it will be alright. Whatever happens is up to the Fates and we can't live our lives wondering when the Fates decide to cut our strings. I sure as hell am not going to live my life ruled by fear and neither should Percy.

As we got up to the side door as I was still kissing him and I refuse to break away from this amazing embrace. I fumble for my id and eventually slide my security card to open the door to the stairwell. When we get inside our kisses become intense and passionate again and Percy slams me up against the wall leading to the stairs. He plunges his tongue back into my mouth and I begin tugging at his wet shirt. Our wet clothes and wet bodies stuck to each other make us closer and our bodies hotter and all I want is him right now.

"Piper went to visit Jason this weekend. We have the room to ourselves."

Suddenly, Percy picks up and throws my across his back as I shriek with laughter. He carries me up stairs and sets me down to open the door.

**Percy**

As Annabeth opens the door to her dorm, I realize that I am an idiot. How could I have been so stupid to break up with Annabeth. It was the dumbest decision of my life and trust me, I make stupid decisions everyday. Through these last few weeks, I realized how much I need her. When I was missing for eight months I needed her, but this is a much stronger and much more intense. Back then, we loved each other but our relationship was still new. Now, we have been dating for a while and we love each other even more then I could fathom.

Every day without her these last couple of weeks have been awful and the feeling of needing her near me just wanted me to keep my distance from her even more. If I lost her now, I don't know if I would be able to live. That sounds like a cliché or that I am a living Romeo but I know for a fact that if she died, I would have no idea how to carry on.

Annabeth opens the door and sets down her keys and cleans up something before looking at me with mischief and love. Looking at her now, I can't believe that she still wants to be with me after everything that I put her through. The guilt eats away at me and I grimace.

"How can you forgive me after everything I did to you, Annabeth. I can't-."

She cuts me off and says, "Because even after seeing you with that girl or hearing you tell me you wanted to break up with me, after all of that I still loved you. And forgiveness and love are part of being with someone. You are going to hurt me more then once and I am going to hurt you again but everytime, I am going to forgive you and so are you. That's what love does. It makes us forgive and love each other now matter what, Percy."

I search her eyes and finally cup her face and kiss her. Our lips move and shape each other and I suck on her bottom lip as she moans and it drives me wild. She pulls at me wet shirt and I help her out. I grab my shirt from the back and pull it off, revealing my scarred body. Annabeth looks at my bare chest with desire and love, a look I never thought I would see again after all the crap I pulled. She runs her hands my chest and in the process kisses every scar that in her lip's path. She treats my scars like they are something more then a sign of my weakness.

When we first had sex at the end of our junior year in high school, I remember being freaked out that she wouldn't want me after she seen the scars. I know Annabeth saw what happened and she helped care for me afterwards, but it was different when we were being intimate with each other. I still remember what she told me and since then, she is the only one that I feel comfortable showing my scars too. I am not event that eased with my mother seeing them.

I kiss the top of her head and she looks up at me as I run my hands down her soaking shirt and find the hem. I pull it off and throw it to the ground and instantly put my lips back on hers. After a couple of deep, passionate kisses, I then moved my lips down her jawline and then to her collarbone, kissing the faint scar where she took a knife for me. She grabs my shoulders and presses our bodies closer together.

But I am not as close as I want to be and I trace my fingers across her breasts towards her back and slowly find her clasp to her bra. Her light pink bra falls to the floor and I carefully fit my mouth to her chest, sucking and kissing her until she is hard and moaning my name. I continue to kiss down her chest, kneeling down in front of her to carefully slide her sweats down her legs. She runs her hands through my black messy hair and I kiss her navel.

"P-Percy the couch." She whispers and I pick her up and lay her on the sofa. Annabeth fumbles with my belt and I shimmy out of my pants, while kissing down to her inner thigh. I move aside the fabric and slowly lick and suck her, knowing how much she loves it. I thought this would be the start of one of the many, many apologies I would be giving her in the following weeks and she moans in pleasure. I hold her hips down and speed up my apology, Annabeth moaning and writhing while I look up at her. Eventually she finishes and her chest heaves. I slid up and hover on top of her, caressing her neck and working my lips up to hers. Our kisses turn from hot, passionate kisses into slow, loving ones as our bodies remember each other. It's been so long that both of us want to enjoy and cherish the other. After slowly stripping each other down, Annabeth straddles on top of me and gradually, we rock and sway with each other, enjoying the feel of each other that we have longed for. She leans down and kisses me as I pump hard into her, and soon my mouth hides her loud moans. Eventually after a couple of switches and hot climaxes, we finish on her bed and fall asleep next to each other.

I fall asleep holding her tightly and kissing her hair over and over, being thankful that I have the girl that I am deeply in love with in my arms again. But sleep doesn't come so easy at first as I start praying to the gods that she will still be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave some love with kudos or comments! If you have further questions or just want to chat, hit me up on my tumblr: youseethingsandyouknow


End file.
